victoriousfandomcom-20200222-history
Wi-Fi in the Sky
Wi-Fi in the Sky is the 9th episode of Victorious. Click Here! to watch the full episode. Plot After learning that her flight from San Diego to Los Angeles won't get back to L.A. until after eleven, Tori opens a video chat with André (who is staying at his Grandmother's house because of her fear of the changing numbers on her digital clock) and asks if they should work on their script project via video chat. She then adds Cat and Beck when they come online. The assignment is to make a seven-to-ten page script involving a mystery, three characters, and a plot twist. When they get started on the project, Cat soon gets distracted by the video effects they have, such as the rainbow effect. While the rest of the group continues to think of ideas, everyone except Tori eventually gets distracted with the video effects as well. Some of them being kaleidoscope (Cat), big head (André), and spinning both clockwise and counter-clockwise. Robbie requests to join the group because of an argument between him and Rex. After listening to the two of them argue for a few minutes, Tori (now irritated) kicks Robbie off the chat. When the group once again try to brainstorm ideas for their project, Jade joins the chat and questions why Beck is holding a dog for a cheerleader (thinking that the cheerleader is a teenager who may like Beck). Jade gets angry and leaves to go to his RV, to see that the cheerleader does not try to flirt with Beck. When Cat once again ''starts playing around with the special effects (changing her face and body into a cherry pie), Tori finally snaps and yells at her, telling her that she needs to stop getting distracted and acting childish. Cat starts crying and signs off. Jade arrives at Beck's RV and sits and waits for the cheerleader to pick up her dog. Robbie tries to join again, but the group denies him. Soon after, someone named Lil_Stephanie 21 tries to join them. It turns out to be Robbie, who had simply created a second video account. Later, Trina goes to the first class area to use the restroom even though she isn't allowed to. In the process of climbing over Tori, Trina doesn’t realize she's waving her butt in Beck's and André’s faces, causing them both to yell out in fright and shudder in disgust. When Trina leaves, the young boy who had been irritating Trina the entire flight leans over and comments that Trina is a freak, but hot. However, he believes that Tori is hotter. Tori rolls her eyes and shakes the child off. When Trina gets back, she gives Beck and André another view of her rear, making them shudder again. She excitedly tells Tori how she saw Perez Hilton and took his camera so that she could return it, claiming she "found" it. By doing this, she hopes to make him so relieved that he puts it in his blog, which would automatically make her famous. Sinjin appears and chats with them until Jade realizes that Sinjin is in her house, making him run away. Once André's grandma comes in, she sees the web cam and punches it, breaking his web cam and ruining his connection, leaving Beck and Tori with the project. When the cheerleader comes, Jade realizes that she is a little girl, instead of a teenager. She and Beck fight about how he didn't tell her that it was a little girl. Jade then shuts down the web cam when Tori interrupts their argument, leaving Tori all by herself, her project still incomplete. Perez Hilton comes by (knowing full well that Trina stole his camera) and demands it back. Trina refuses to simply hand it over, requesting that in return for returning it, he mentions her in his blog. Hilton refuses, and the two begin to fight over the camera, but Perez lands on Tori's lap. The end of the episode shows Tori panicking, giving off a scream of frustration. Quotes '''Trina:' "ENJOY YOUR WAZZ!" (Trina pushes her way through Tori's laptop, showing her rear on Tori's web cam) Andre: "Aah! What was that?" Tori: "That was Trina's butt." Kid: "Your sister's a freak." Tori: "I know." Kid: "But she's kinda hot." Tori: "Did you just call my sister hot?" Kid: "Yep. But you're hotter." (Trina comes back from the first class bathroom, pushes her way through, and shows her rear again) Beck: "Aah!" Andre: "'It's back." '''Tori: '"Will you stop wiggling your butt in my friends' faces?" 'Trina: '"Talent has nothing to do with being famous!" '''Beck:(Speaking to Jade)"Sorry, door's locked." (Jade kicks door open) Beck: "Now it's not locked." Tori: "She has a key?" Beck: "No, she has a foot." Trivia *Dan Schneider thought this episode was "very weird" according to Twitter. *This is the first time in Victorious that there has been a special guest star (Perez Hilton). *The title was chosen by fans via a poll on Dan Schneider's blog. The original title was "Video Chat." *Tori's projects partners are André, Cat, and Beck. *Every main character makes a big role, except Robbie and Rex. *We see Andre's grandmother's house for the first time. *This is the first episode to only take place in only one area (on the plane). There are only two in-between scene cut clips (one at the beginning of the episode and one after the theme song), and one TheSlap status update from Tori (after commercial break). *Trina is wearing the same shirt that Tori wore at the beginning of "The Bird Scene." It is noted in this episode that they borrow each others clothes. *After Beck's cheerleader neighbor leaves, when Tori suggests to Jade that she might have competition, you can see on Beck's computer that he in on PearTunes, showing a display for the music video Love Me, Hate Me by Ginger Fox which was shown briefly in the iCarly episode iFix a Pop Star. *The name of the teacher that Tori has to turn her paper in for, Mr. Gradstein, is a reference to Arthur Gradstein, a writer for the show as well as other shows by Dan Schneider such as Zoey 101, iCarly and Drake and Josh. *Captain Stu Bing is voiced by Dan Schneider. *Tori says "No chiz," and Trina asks what chiz is. Tori responds that Andre thinks it's a German sausage, as he said in "The Birthweek Song". This word has been mentioned many times on iCarly as well. *Robbie has a Galaxy Wars background on his computer. Galaxy Wars has been referenced in other shows by Dan Schnieder. *A Sky Store window can be seen on Cat's screen when the camera shows Cat's laptop. *Ending tagline; "Enjoy your wazz!!" - Trina *Character Screennames: **Tori - ToriVega **Andre - AndreH **Cat - HappyCat **Jade - ScissorLuv **Beck - GotBeck **Trina - PerfectTRINA **Robbie - RockRobster, LIL_STEPHANIE 21 (fake account) **Sinjin - Mr. SkinnyJeans **Rex - RexAndTheCity **Dan Schneider & Lisa Lillien's cat - JaxieCat **Lisa Lillien - HungryGirl (although not seen) **Dan Schneider - DanWarp (although not seen) **Mindy Crenshaw (A character that appears in many episodes of Drake and Josh) - MindyCrenshaw (can be seen in Beck's chat list) *The word "wazz" is used for the first time and it is similar to "whiz". *This is a first that Tori made Cat cry. *Wazz is similar to what Sam's mom said in iSam's mom, "What if I gotta take a wazz?" *The laptop Tori uses on the plane is a "PearBook", similar to MacBook. * The kid annoying Trina might be a reference of Dan Schneider's other show iCarly where Spencer has a kid nemesis named Chuck. Running Gag *Trina's seat being kicked by the kid behind her *Characters talking about Trina's pit pimple. Gallery View Gallery for this episode here Promos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px|left|Second Promo of Wi-fi in the sky Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes about Beck Category:Episodes about Trina Category:Episodes about Cat Category:Episodes about Andre Category:Episodes about Robbie Category:Episodes about Torina Category:Episodes about Bade Category:Episodes about Cori Category:Episodes about Jade